The formation of an oil and gas well includes securing a metal casing within a wellbore via cement forming an annular structure between the sidewall of the wellbore and the outer diameter of the casing. Downhole acoustic tools may be utilized for cement bond logging (CBL) to evaluate bonding quality between the casing and the cement, such as by evaluating amplitudes of casing arrivals traveling from a transmitter to the casing and refracted to a sensor axially separated from the transmitter. Downhole acoustic tools may also or instead be utilized for radial bond logging (RBL) to evaluate azimuthal variation of the cement bonding, such as by evaluating casing arrival amplitudes and/or attenuation across sensors at various azimuthal locations around the downhole acoustic tool. However, CBL and RBL both resort to casing arrival amplitudes, which are sensitive to the position of the downhole acoustic tool within the casing. Consequently, eccentering of the downhole acoustic tool from the axis of the casing perturbs casing arrival amplitudes, which can result in inaccurate interpretation of the cement bonding quality.